Lost Embrace
by Ed'sIceColdAlchemist
Summary: five years ago Cody dissapeared. Zack now a man of 23 goes on a Journey and comes up with exiting results.                                        ZackXCody love, maleXmale
1. Going Out

**DISCLAIMER, I do not own Zack or Cody ... what a shame** **or the suite life series in any way. This is my favorite pairing and I love writing about these boys. ENJOY!**

Zack shifted in his seat before finally standing up, he had been sitting in that chair for over 20 minutes waiting for the girl he was about to take to a club, to get ready.

"Jess! Hurry up; I'm almost 90 out here!"

Zack motioned for the door knob to her bedroom. The sight on the other side made him freeze. Jess sat half naked on her bed, her short skirt revealing tantalizing legs that crossed gently over one another.

"AH! Zack! What are you doing I told you to wait outside."

A frown consumed her face. Zack looked away and scratched at the back of his head.

"Uhm, oops sorry."

"Zack! Wait, why don't you come over here, I could use some help with my top. It zips in the back and I can't reach it"

Jess slipped the silk fabric over her shoulders and moved her long blond hair out of the way. Zack cleared his throat. He took a hesitant step toward the seductive woman. Swallowing hard he knelt on the bed behind her. He gripped the zipper and slid it upwards.

"There you go. Can we go now? The club is going to be packed by the time we get there"

Jess gave him a smirk before standing and placing her finely manicured hand on his shoulder.

"There is a change of plans, I have decided to take you to one of my favorite clubs and it doesn't open for ten more minutes."

Zack stared blankly at the woman standing in front of him. She just smiled and gripped his arm, tugging him out of her room and to the front door. She quickly opened the door and shoved him out. Swiftly following and locked the door to her dorm. For a twenty-one year old girl ranking first of her class, she loved to party this is what had convinced Zack to ask her out. He had to clear some thoughts from his mind and she seemed like the kind of girl that could give him some fun to accomplish this task.

"Uhm, O.k."

He managed a single breath before being shoved forward. He barely managed to remain standing as he fumbled his way down the stairs and out of her building. Being yanked and pushed all the way.

By the time they reached her club it was about midnight. It was a dark building with black walls and completed by a black silk drape covering the entrance. Zack sighed, he hadn't expected this beautiful blond to be Goth, but he still had to get his mind cleared and at least here he could laugh at people.

"You ready Zack? I Can guarantee you a good time! "

With that they were off, Zack once again being shoved. When he and jess reached the entrance, it came as a surprise that Jess and the large black man standing by the door were on a first name basis.

"Ah! Jess I didn't know you were working tonight!"

"Hey Jules! Actually, I'm not, I'm bringing a friend here tonight. Just a night out, he needs it bad! I can tell."

"Ha ha! Ya, I can to, looks like he seriously needs to come to terms with some little facts."

Jess laughed and she and Zack waltzed in but not before Zack received a grin and wink from the man jess had called Jules.

"Have a good time Sweetie!"

Zack's breath caught in his throat, never in his life had I man twice his size called him sweetie. It's not that he minded, it just caught him off guard. He was huge, and didn't seem ga… mmm... _that_ way. Inside the club at last Zack made his way to the bar too much in a daze to notice anything but the provocative alcohol behind the bar.

"What can I get ya babe?"

Zack lifted his head to respond, his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him behind the bar. There stood at least a six foot man with long hair complete with purple and white streaks. He was dressed in tight leather jeans that hugged his muscled body. His eyes were painted with a light purple eye shadow and a thin line of eyeliner that made his long eyelashes dance in shadow.

"Uhm, can I get a martini, dry please?"

"Sure thing cutie!"

Zack smiled at the man and grabbed the drink as it was placed in front of him, he drank it down with one gulp and it was then, with the fire burning in his belly that he took a good look around. He followed the flow of people taking in the sight fully. The club was wall to wall guys, all muscular and shirtless with the exception of the queens floating around. The men danced to the music and held each other running each other's hands along the muscled bodies of one another. He glanced around and found Jess she was sitting it a couch in one of the corners of the bar, chatting with some of the sweaty shirtless guys and a couple of what looked like women but he couldn't be sure. But instead of being appalled by the sight he found it strangely erotic. The sweat dripping and glistening along their bodies sending tingles over his person and directly to his groin.

He looked back at his glass and took a deep breath gathering an explanation in his head of why he found these guys so provocative. He calmed down the growing tent in his pants before directing his sight to the dance floor once again. One man in particular gained his attention. He was surrounded by other guys all dancing and rubbing their bodies together. They all had beautiful builds, especially the one that had caught his gaze in the first place. The way this man moved seemed so familiar, the way his hips swayed as he danced and the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed. It was so … similar to …

"Cody!"

Zack turned toward the voice that had called out next to him.

"Huh, No … I'm not-"

"Oh, oops sorry Honey, thought you were someone else. It's strange, you looked like you could be twins, but oh well, Sorry again Hot stuff."

The man gave a wink before turning away.

It had been years since he had heard that name, years that caused him pain regularly. He and his brother hadn't spoken since that day Cody had gone missing. He felt tears well up as his mind traveled back to the day he had found out about his brothers disappearance.

"Hey sweetie, you all right?"

Zack shook off the urge to cry and turned toward the voice. In front of him stood a thin brunette, his face was beautiful. A face fit for the muscled body he sported.

"Huh? Oh ya, I'm ok, just fighting with my emotions" Zack laughed and returned his gaze to the half naked man in front of him.

"I'm sorry, how bout I help you with that fight. Dance with me, you are just too scrumptious to leave alone."

The man grabbed at Zack's hands and led him to the dance floor. Zack didn't struggle but he didn't except it very well either. The man reached a clearing in the crowd and let go of His hands he began swaying his hips and pressed his body so Zack's. Soon the music and the feel of the man's body pressed to his own consumed him he began matching the movements of his partner. Moving his body to the music and letting the raw feeling take hold of his mind and body, soon the man began running his fingers over Zack's chest. Right before he moved to remove the shirt that hid Zack's glorious body from the world. Sweat trickled down his cheek and dripped to the floor. His entire body shimmered as the lights from the club danced on his wet skin.

"So you ever been in here before? I swear I have seen you here."

"No, my friend Jess dragged me Here, She works here I guess."

"Jess is here? She is one of the Bartenders here! She is amazing! How did you guys meet?"

Zack looked down and realized why Jess had brought him to _this_ bar.

"I asked her out…"

The man in front of him laughed.

"You asked out a woman! My Gay-dar was going off miles away from you hun. That's why I pounced at the chance to be with you. But I can tell your heart is already in the possession of someone really special."

This made Zack tear up again. Thoughts of his brother filled his mind. The tears flowed from his eyes. The man he was with placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled into the blonds blue green eyes.

"I think you need to rest hun, you need to find this someone and tell him how you feel. If you don't you will always feel lost in your thoughts. Constantly fighting them away and never coming to realization of how you feel about this person."

Zack faked a smile and began thinking over the man's words. If only he knew how long he had searched for the person that held his heart. What he would give just to have a word on if his brother was alive and safe or not. But even that was too much to ask. No one as dirty and as wrong as himself deserved closure, that peace of mind that would come if he knew where his twin was.

"You're right; I think I'm going to head home now, anyway thanks for the fun it helped a lot. And your words gave me some peace of mind. "

Zack hugged the man and let him place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Come back once you find him, I want to meet this man, it seems you and him have a unbreakable bond"

"You have no idea."

Zack smiled and walked away. He put his hands in his pockets and walked back toward the bar. He froze in his tracks as he noticed the man that had caught his eyes on the dance floor was leaning on the bar talking to the bartender. His eyes traced over the muscled back of the stranger, taking in every inch of his beautiful tawny skin. The man's blond hair was disheveled but it made him all the more tempting. Zack let out an angry growl as he realized this was exactly how he used to look at his brother. The sight would give him the same chills he was feeling right now. Cody was the only one that had … has ever made him feel this way and the fact that this stranger who's face he had not even seen was giving him the same feeling was making his blood boil. Zack stalked his way up to the bar and asked for another martini; once it was handed to him he shot it back. Letting the heat engulf him and somewhat calming his nerves. Zack wanted to get a look at this man's face to see if he was even worthy of being compared to his twin. Zack let out a light laugh before attempting to break the ice.

"It's amazing what you can find in Boston, had no idea there was such a great club here."

Zack kept his gaze averted to the counter until he heard the voice of the man he was desperate to see. Once he saw out the corner of his eye that the man had turned his gaze to him did he look over. His eyes flickered to the form of the blond next to him His eyes widened and immediately tears welled up. Emotions flooded him, but the ones that stood out the most were relief and anger.

"Z…Zack?"

The only response the man got was a deadly glare and a hard punch to the face. The people around Zack gasped as the Blond man fell to the ground, out cold.

"WHY! Why did you do that!"

Zack Leaned down and gripped the man's jeans, yanking him up and lifting him into his arms.

"Relax he is my brother, I didn't hit him that hard but he sure as hell deserved harder."

Everyone glared at Zack. But he didn't care, he just strode out of the bar Cody still K.O.'d in his arms.

Zack Fumbled with his keys before finally finding the right one and unlocking the door to his apartment. It was difficult to do with the dead weight still in his arms. He walked in and placed Cody on his bed. Assuming he would be out for a few more minutes he walked into his bathroom and took a quick shower. All the while he was in there all he could think of was the man on his bed, the man that he thought dead at times. He flipped through memories but one stood out from the rest, the conversation the boys had had the day Cody had disappeared.

"Cody… Did you mean what you did last night? The kiss you gave me?"

Cody stiffened at the question. He had acted upon hidden feelings for the first time last night and had somewhat confronted his twin about them. Zack had been joking around with him and had pushed him off his bed. Cody had charged his brother once he regained his footing and pinned him to the wall of his room on the S.S. Tipton. Zack had laughed and played along until Cody had forcibly taken his brothers lips in a kiss.

Cody turned toward his brother who was sitting in his bed. Zack had slept in his room last night due to the fact that his room was being cleaned for an ant infestation.

"No."

Zack Teared up. He had been hiding similar feelings for his twin, harboring them in his heart for fear of his brother's reaction. The fact that Cody could be so blunt to turn down the question hit him hard, a blow that hit his heart directly.

"How could you! Do have any idea how that kiss had made me feel? Any idea how Shocked I was when you did it?"

Zack screamed at his brother, words finally leaving him that had been weighing down on him all night. But soon Zack's voice dropped to a whisper and Cody stood frozen at the next words to leave his twins lips.

"How much I liked it?"

Cody kept his back to his twin not responding to a single word leaving his mouth, letting the full blow of the words take its toll on him.

"I love you more than I should, I always have. I have been beating myself up over this for years, the constant torment of the feelings destroying me… when you kissed me last night I was so happy, I thought my forbidden feelings were finally being accepted but to find out that this is all just a cruel joke to you, a fun game to toy with my feelings… it hurts, it hurts so much. But you don't care, you never have."

Tears erupted from Zack's eyes streaming his cheeks and falling to the ground. Zack wept but finally managed to pull himself together long enough for one final statement to leave his mouth before he walked out of the room and little did he know, walk out of his only brothers life.

"I hate the way you make me feel, the love for you I have. But most of all I hate you Cody."

He left the room before he could see his brother's reaction, if there was one.

Zack dried off, the thoughts of his last words burning through his very soul. He wrapped the towel around his waist before exiting the bathroom and moving to a pile of clothes flipping through them till he found some clean ones. He pulled on his boxers and jeans, and added a black t-shirt before walking to the bed. He hovered over Cody; the memories of his brother being so heartless brought tears to his eyes and a glare to his features. He stood there staring and his brothers body as he mumbled in an attempt to wake up. Finally his eyes flickered open. The sight of his brother glaring and crying over him caused him to jump in surprise.

"Zack, is that really you?"

"Who else would it be?"

Zack spat the words. Not even making an attempt to hide his anger. Cody sat up and moved to stand next to his brother. A look of sadness consuming his face and causing tears to well up in his own eyes. Zack just looked away, for fear of having that sad face cause forgiveness to early. Zack wanted to scream at his brother ask him so many questions but at the same time he wanted to hold him, embrace him and never let go, the fear of having him leave his life again ate at his heart he needed Cody to say he would stay but that would never happen.

"Zack I -"

He was cut off by Zack's first hard toned question

"Were did you go?"

The blunt question caught Cody off guard and it took him a while to find words to answer.

"Still as heatless as ever."

Zack spoke harshly, causing the tears in Cody's eyes to begin to fall. Zack kept his back turned to his twin. His tone was still Black as he continued to speak.

"I hate myself for how in love I am with you. The depth of it hasn't changed in five years. It infuriates me to think my love is being wasted on someone as cold as you. You really have never truly cared about me. After all you left me in a heartbroken state."

Cody wept, his brothers words sending splinters into is heart. He wanted to tell Zack so bad why he had left, why he had been so cold, so … dead towards his brothers love. He was scared, scared at the feelings he had, Scared for his brother most of all. Cody had felt a burden to his brother. He didn't want to tell his brother he loved him and he feel obligated as the older brother to comply with these feelings, to accept them when he truly thought them sick. But when Zack had out right admitted to sharing similar feelings for his twin he was left in a frozen state. A state of surprise but mostly delight at the fact that his brother felt the same but Zack had jumped to conclusions about his silence so fast that he didn't find words quick enough to tell him otherwise of the Spear like words that left his lips.

Cody stood still as the heart wrenching words continued to spill from Zack's mouth. Soon he began to shake, the overwhelming feelings finally taking hold before he dropped to his knees and covered his ears.

"STOP! JUST STOP! Please… stop …"

The watery shout that left Cody's mouth hit Zack hard. He turned to see his brother writhing on the ground his sobs causing his body to convulse.

"Zack … I didn't want to hurt you, I really didn't. I wanted nothing more than to have you in my arms."

"Then why did you leave!"

Cody stared at his brother with his tear filled eyes.

"I… I… I was scared… So scared! When you said you hated me, I began torturing myself. The rest of that day I was in tears. And as soon as we docked in Italy I fled the ship getting as far from you as I could. I figured it was what you would want. With me not there you were free to love other people. "

"What I wanted! Did you not hear a single word that left my mouth that day? I said I loved you and you acted as if it was nothing but a breeze."

"NO! That's not how I felt in the least! I was in shock. When those words left your mouth I was overjoyed, my mind at a loss for words. I didn't say anything because I didn't get the chance! You jumped to conclusions so fast."

"… You didn't even turn around when I said them, how else was I supposed to take your silence?"

The boys looked at one another. The words just said still lingering in the air between them.

"I know, and I am more sorry and heartbroken than you could ever believe."

Using the back of his hand, Zack wiped the tears from his eyes. Taking a deep breath to gain at least a little composure Zack knelt before his brother wrapping his arms around him and embracing him in a tight forgiving hug. Cody gasped as he felt the familiar arms of his brother tighten around his bare torso.

"Zack…"

Cody pressed his forehead to the crook of Zack's neck. Inhaling the familiar scent he had missed so much. Wrapping his arms around the man in front of him sent shivers up his spine. It made more tears form in his eyes, tears of joy.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

Cody spoke into his older brother's neck. And felt the vibrations as Zack spoke.

"I was never really mad, just heartbroken."

Cody felt his brothers embrace tighten, lifting his arms Cody returned the embrace. The twins held one another this continued for almost three hours the two men just holding one another, making up for all the years they should have been together.

"Cody… Have you … um… Have you slept with anyone … I mean…"

Cody dropped his arms from his brother. His gaze fell along with them, focusing on the floor to the right of his body.

"I couldn't do it; the only person I have ever wanted to sleep with was never with me, I chased him away."

"Cody … do you mean?"

"Yes, I do, but I'm almost positive I lost my chance years ago."

Zack lifted his hand to grip the blonds chin, redirecting his gaze to his own before placing a light kiss on his brother's lips.

"Your chance was never lost, not once did I even consider another body. Yours was the only one I wanted and I knew one day I would get the chance to claim it"

Cody blushed at his older twin's choice of words, the thought of him claiming his body sent a tingle straight to his groin causing a firm erection to start forming.

"Will… you kiss me again?"

A light laugh left Zack's mouth before it claimed his twin's lips once again. He licked at the slightly parted entrance before he slid his tongue in, causing a light moan to slither from Cody's throat. The two men gripped at each other, running their hands along each other's bodies. They soon stood up, their lips never once leaving each others, they fell onto the bed Cody landing on top and positioning himself on all fours hovering over his brothers body and moving to run his fingers over the older boys chest. Reaching the bottom he slid his hand under the fabric but instead of feeling smooth skin he felt a jagged raised area running from his hip to shoulder blade. Cody parted their lips tearing off Zack's shirt to reveal a Horrifying scar.

"What the hell happened!"

Zack stumbled over words, struggling for a way to explain his scar to his brother.

"After you left I … I had an … an accident"


	2. Breakfast in Bed

Zack stared at his brother, waiting for the man to give him a response. Cody looked at his twin, new tears forming in his eyes. He dropped his gaze to the bed sheets, avoiding any further eye contact with his twin.

"It's amazing, I wasn't even here and I still caused you pain"

Cody spoke in a low whisper, but Zack still heard the pain in his voice.

"Cody… It … It wasn't your fault. It was my own stupid self."

"How did it happen?"

Zack contemplated telling the truth but in the end decided it would be best, he didn't want to risk Cody finding out what really happened on his own. That would just cause more unnecessary pain. He was sick of seeing Cody upset; He wanted happiness returned to his eyes, not more tears.

"Well… when you disappeared we searched for you for days and when we couldn't find you they decided to leave Italy anyway, I was furious! I yelled and screamed but they ignored it! They kept telling me you were a grown man, that you could take care of yourself but I didn't want you to have to take care of yourself"

Zack dropped his gaze from his Brother before he continued.

"I wanted to take care of you, I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want YOU to be alone. So I jumped off the ship."

A gasp escaped Cody's lips as he heard those words.

"You jumped into the ocean to come after me?"

Zack Smiled and laughed lightly.

"Don't be too impressed; we had just barely left the dock. We were barely half a mile from the shore."

"That doesn't change the fact that that you jumped ship to continue looking for me, I had no idea you cared so much."

"Cody, the bond I have with you is unbreakable. Not only are you my only brother but you are my twin! And to add to that you … You are the man I love."

"Zack..."

Zack sat up, his face a few mere inches away from Cody's. He wrapped his arms around his brother, holding tightly, not wanting to ever let go.  
"I love you to Zack, so much."

Cody spoke into the crook of his twin's neck, returning the embrace.

"Cody, I need to tell you the rest of the story."

Zack's arms loosened around the younger man. His tone had dropped and it looked as if remembering the story was bringing tears to his eyes. Cody pulled back and looked Zack in the eyes. He looked frightened. As His twin he could tell when something was seriously wrong. And he had never had that feeling as strong as he did now.

"I don't think I want to know-"

"I have to tell you Cody, You see when I said I had never been with another man-"

Zack took in a sharp breath. And looked at Cody, he was tearing up and seemed to be scared for the next words.

"It wasn't necessarily true, when I reached shore after jumping I continued to look for you. I searched for almost two weeks but I had no food, nowhere to sleep, my body began shutting down. I remember one day I was in a small inn trying to offer my help for some food and a place to rest for a few hours but they didn't except. I was dirty and probably didn't smell very good, they just kicked me out. A few hours later I was sitting in the side of the street, just watching, hoping I would find you but I was suddenly knocked out, all I remember was sitting and seeing a dark shadow from behind me, a sharp pain on the back of my head then nothing."

Cody was even more frightened now. He could tell by the pain in his brother's voices where this was going.  
"Stop Zack I don't want to hear this anymore-"

"No Cody. You have to know, I wouldn't feel right if I never told you. I need you to listen to me …I need you to!"

The tears welling up in Zack's eyes slowly began to fall.  
"Ok, I'll listen, I need to be strong, and I can tell you need to get this off your chest."

Zack cleared his throat from the watery lump and continued, fighting his tears harder than ever.

"When I woke up I was in a room I didn't recognize, it was semi dark but a faint light from a window kept the room lit. The window was high up so I figured I was in a basement or an attic. I started freaking out; I didn't know where I was or what was going on. I noticed that I was in different clothes as well; it appeared as if I had been cleaned up, but I didn't remember anything. I looked around the room finally finding a door in the darkest corner of the room. I yanked at it but it was locked I yelled and yelled but there was only silence on the other side. I got so scared I huddled up in the corner and all I could do was cry. I cried for the nightmare to end I cried for you but neither came. I don't know how long I had been in the room but soon I heard a voice. It said "Come on now, don't cry you are going to ruin that beautiful face of yours" It was a man's voice, I looked up he was wearing nothing but jeans and was looking at me with these eyes, eyes that sent chills down my spine. I managed to ask him who he was all he said was to call him Bradley."

Zack's eyes were wide in horror as he recalled what he had to tell his baby brother next. It scared him to think of his brother reaction. He didn't want Cody to hate him.

"I don't think I should tell you the rest. It's to … to …Sick."

"No Zack you need to tell me I need to know what happened to you? I can't let you shoulder this pain alone. Now tell me."

Zack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself to relive his worst nightmare.

"He walked closer to me a sly grin on his face as he did so. I scooted back as far as I could into my corner. But it wasn't good enough; he lunged for me, grabbing my wrists and pinning them to the wall. I screamed but he just laughed at me. He said that no one would come. He said he hit the jackpot with me, a stray kitten that had lost his family. He told me I was talking in my sleep, yelling for you. I struggled to get away from him but I was so weak. I could barely make his hands budge. He slammed them into the wall when I tried to struggle again. He yelled at me told me to shut the fuck up. He was sick of my whining. I cried out as I felt bones break in my fingers were they had struck the wall. He gave another smug grin before calling out for some people called Jaq and Venz. Two more large men walked in similar grins on their faces. They came closer and one of them had rope, they stripped me of my jeans and bound my legs and arms. I screamed but I was stopped by a blunt object hitting me in the stomach. The other man that had come in carried a bat he swung it hard, told me that if I made any more noise I would be hit again. The two beat and tied me while the one called Bradley just merely watched and gave that grin almost laughing the entire time. Soon I was in so much pain I thought they would finally relent but then Bradley finally stepped in. "It's my turn" he said. The other two men backed away and he came closer. My vision was blurred by blood and tears so I had no idea what was going on until… until..."

The tears came from Zack's eyes full force. He cried aloud and put his face in his hands, attempting to hide his shame. Familiar warmth soon came over him, he felt Cody's arms wrap around him and pull him into his lap.

"It's ok Zack, I'm here, I won't let you hurt anymore"

"All I felt were his hands, they ran over my body, all the while he made comments like, what a thin gorgeous body I had and how much he would enjoy it. I got so scared! I yelled out again only to be met with the bat as promised. He continued touching me his fingers finally coming to my boxers. He yanked them down and began feeling me. I could feel his filthy hands running up and down getting his pleasure from my defilement. I cried but he didn't stop if anything it egged him on, he said he liked it when his little kittens objected, when they cried for help. His hands finally found their way to my backside, they continued on their journey but the most horrible thing was when I heard the Zipper of his jeans, he did it so slow enjoying the torment it brought me. The Pain was incredible I cried out only to be met with the bat but the pain that engulfed my lower end outdid anything the bat could do, I continued screaming he continued swinging and Bradley continued thrusting. My pain and screams making him go faster and the most horrible part, he laughed the entire time, he assaulted my body, running his fingers over my stomach and hips, pulling and pushing till he reached his break. Eventually I gave up fighting and just let him do it, he was relentless. I felt my spirit and soul crush with every thrust he forced inside. I just gave up, I felt no point in fighting anymore after he had finished he flipped me over, he glared at me, "No fight left huh?" he spat his words I just stared at him my body in so much pain that I could barely move. The last words I heard were "Do with him what you want" and the man named Bradley left. Not even a second glance toward me. I was so angry but my feelings were quickly pushed away as the familiar pain in my lower back returned, again and again, again and again. It went on for hours and eventually I blacked out. I woke up the next day bloody bruised and broken, Soul and body. I tried to yell out but all that came out was a hoarse noise that sent glass into my throat. I managed to get a glance around; there was blood and other fluids all around me. I was covered in it, it was hell Cody! It was hell! But things only got worse, I fell back into darkness and awoke to a loud crack I opened my eyes only to realize it was my ribs that I heard. The man with the bat and the other man had returned, I tried yelling out again but still nothing came but that harsh noise. One of the men gave a snide laugh before speaking, he said not to worry, that they were completely through with me. That's when the other man leaned down and I felt something cold and sharp press to my shoulder blade. I remember a lot of blood after that and everything going dark. I woke up in a hospital a week later; I was wrapped up in bandages from head to toe and was in excruciating pain. I later found out that I was sliced open. And that I was found just in time in a ditch. "

"Zack… I … I … I can't believe this could happen to you. Why did this happen to you? It's not fair! Why is it that all I can do is bring you pain? It's just not fair!"

Zack looked up from his brother chest and gazed into his teared eyes. He felt horrible, he had forced Cody to listen to this story hoping that it would clear the air completely between them, he was wrong; all it did was fog it up even more. He listened to the light sobs coming from his twin and frowned, he was angry, he had made Cody cry again.

"Cody, Please stop crying, this is not your pain to bare. I told you what happened so I could show you how much I trust you, I wanted you to have all the facts and then decide if you still loved me… I didn't want you upset, I guess when you told me to stop I should have. I am sorry."

"If I had never left, your Skin would still be smooth, your body would still be innocent. I hate those men for what they took from you, for what they took from me. I wanted to be the first to hold you close, to kiss your gentle lips and to claim your body. And they stole that from me"

Zack looked at his brother, eyes wide. Zack hadn't expected to hear words like that come from his brother's mouth, such strong dominant words spilling from his lips. "Claim"? The thought of his brother actually doing so, sent a blood rush to his head and groin. He felt a subtle pink blush cross his cheeks. Whenever Zack had fantasized about having sex with his twin, he had always been the dominant one, but the thought of the role reversal had a new wave of excitement rushing over his body. Zack reached up and cupped Cody's cheek.

"Cody, I want you to stop crying. It makes me upsets me to see your beautiful face so sad. "

Cody looked into Zack's eyes staring up at him.

"That was kind of narcissistic don't ya think?"

The twins laughed.

Cody wrapped his arms around Zack and leaned his head down on his brother shoulder.

"I suppose it was narcissistic but it's true. I don't want to see my little brother upset, and over me no less."

"What do you mean over you? If anything that's more of a reason to be upset. I just can't believe you were hurt I mean all our lives, as the younger and frailer twin I was always being protected by "My big brother" and the one time I could have proven my capability to protect you I wasn't there. I missed my chance to show how much I actually cared for you."

"You didn't miss your chance, you are proving it right now. The fact that you are so upset over this and that you are crying over something that happened to me proves so much more than just the fact that you care. It proves how much you … you ... love … me.

Cody took in a sharp breath, and raised his head to look into Zack's eyes again.

"Well … I'm glad. I … I do love you Zack, So much! I am glad you told me what happened. It makes me realize how strong you are. The fact that you could openly tell me that story and still be in one piece just astounds me. I love you Zack and I promise that from now till the end of time I will protect you and make sure nothing like that ever happens to you again."

A smile spread over Zack's face.

"So does that mean you will be with me till the end of time?"

Cody let out a gentle laugh.

"Yes, if that is what you want."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Cody leaned in towards Zack's face, and claimed his lips. The kiss was filled with the promise of the words just exchanged. Cody traced his tongue along Zack's bottom lip and begged for entry. The twin abided, letting his brother slide his tongue inside. Zack moaned as Cody's tongue prodded at the most sensitive of areas, sliding along the points of maximum pleasure. Zack sat up and put more pressure into the kiss. He slid his hands along Cody's back and up to his shoulders; he gripped his brother and led him down onto his back before breaking the kiss and nuzzling into the crook of his twins neck. Zack grazed his lips against the warm flesh and nibbled at it. He inhaled the sweet masculine scent that was Cody as he licked at the skin between his chin and collar bone. Cody moaned as he felt warm kisses along his shoulder and down his bicep.

"Mmm, Zack, that feels wonderful."

Zack let out a light laugh and continued on down the younger man's body. Placing innocent kisses and playful licks as he traveled from his biceps and down along his abs. Zack let out little growls as his appetite picked up and the lust for more of the gorgeous body beneath him grew more feral. He reached Cody's waist and moved his mouth to the zipper keeping his brothers erection hidden. He bit it and slowly pulled it down. He moved his hands to the button and unsnapped it. Pants fully undone all that stood between Zack and his brother's member was the light blue boxer shorts. Zack quickly pulled the tight pants from his twin's body and flung them to the floor. He returned to the large bulge in Cody's Boxers and hooked his fingers over the waistband but before pulling those off he began to tease the bulge, licking at it from the other side of the blue fabric. Cody yelled out, the pleasure causing his member to let out spurts of pre-cum. Zack licked at the wet stain on his twin's underwear, the taste of his brother making his own hard-on pulsate.

"Zack! Stop teasing me! It … it hurts…"

Cody covered his face with his arm, hiding his embarrassment. Zack let a laugh escape his throat and lifted his head from his brother's crotch to his face. He pulled Cody's arm from his eyes and leaned down. He placed a gentle kiss on his twin's lips and looked into his eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed, I will pleasure you the right way. But you got to do the same thing for me Codes."

A blush consumed Cody's face at the direct tone of his older brother's voice.

"H… How…?"

Zack knelt over the younger boy and smiled. He turned his body all the way around till he faced Cody's legs .Leaning down and gave another playful lick to the bulge.

"Do for me what I do for you."

Zack lifted his lower half up and moved into the perfect position. His crotch was a few inches away from Cody's face, and Cody's from his. Zack finally pulled away the last bit of fabric from the wet member and leaned in. He teased at the tip; listing to Cody's gasps and moans from behind him. After a few more playful licks he engulfed it fully, taking the entire length into his mouth. He bobbed his head and concentrated on the way his tongue ran over the swollen organ. Zack let out a small yelp as he felt wetness and warmth take hold of his own hard member. He removed his mouth from Cody to look back. The young blond had pulled away Zack's pants and underwear and was now moving his mouth up and down his shaft. Zack now in a state of euphoria from his brother's touch replaced his mouth on the wet length between his twin's legs but found his previous action harder do to the almost constant moans erupting from his lungs.

"Ngh."

Cody's mouth traveled over Zack's length, the powerful suction giving Zack that familiar tingle deep inside himself. He had felt this feeling before and was well aware of what it meant. The feeling engulfed his body, the chills settling in the organ being catered to.

"Ah! C…Cody! … I'm … I'm cum- Ngh! Ahh…"

Before he could get the word out his body released sending his white results deep into Cody's mouth. Cody attempted to swallow but there was too much, and some seeped out of the corner of his mouth.

"Mmm, Zacky, you taste incredible."

Zack didn't reply, instead he returned his lips to Cody's twitching member. With his own body now temporarily under control he could finish what he started, pleasuring his baby brother. He licked his way up and down his hard shaft. Finally engulfing the entire length, he began bobbing his head, and quickly. He was aiming to give Cody just as powerful an orgasm as he just had himself, and would not settle for any less.

Cody gripped at the sheets is fingernails almost ripping holes in the soft fabric. He moaned loudly, almost yelling Zack's name with each prolonged suck. Cody was getting close and he felt the shivers beginning to consume his body. He bucked his hips driving himself even deeper into Zack's mouth. That last bit of pressure set him off. His seed coated the inside of his brother's throat. Zack swallowed it down and was gasping for breath when he finally removed his brother's cock from his lips.

Zack plopped onto the bed next to his brother. Now lying on his back he closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Wow, that was amazing, I have never had such an amazing feeling, thanks Codes"

Cody blushed and sat up to look at his brother. He noticed the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed; this slow but steady movement was making his body tingle. He felt his member tighten as it returned to its erect state and begged for touch.

"Heh heh, Zacky…"

Cody leaned over his brothers body his forehead just inches from Zack's. When the older boy opened his eyes he was caught off guard by the crushing pressure from the forceful kiss that was thrust upon him. Zack didn't fight in in the least, he was pushing into the kiss, the taste of that beautiful man urging him to go farther and farther. He lifted his hand and tangled it into the younger Blonds hair; he bit at the boys lip, waiting for permission to enter.

"Ah, Zack!"

He moaned into the kiss yelling Zack's name as he felt his carnal need for more take control. He wanted the feeling of his brother filling him; he took in a sharp breath at the thought of his brother's body pounding into him.

"Z…Zack … I want you… Ngh … down there."

Zack's eyes widened at the request. But soon he was smiling. He was delighted; he was finally going to please his brother the way he had wanted to for so long. Zack kissed Cody's kiss swollen mouth once more before lifting his fingers to trace the bottom lip of his twin. He slowly slid his fingers into the wet depths and let out a deep groan as He felt the moist tongue flick over his digits. He led Cody back down on the bed and lifted one of the boy's legs onto his shoulder. He looked into Cody's eyes as he slid the wet fingers out of his mouth and down to his tight hole. He poked at the entrance drawing sweet gentle noises from his brother. He finally slid the fingers into the heat of Cody's body.  
Cody screamed out, the intrusion sending pain and overwhelming pleasure through his body. Zack stroked Cody's insides, sliding his wet fingers in and out of the young boy. Cody moaned at the feel of the man's fingers scissoring his hole, stretching him in preparation.

"Z…Zack … now, I need you now!"

The older twin leaned down placing a kiss on Cody's lips.

"You sure?"

Zack leaned his forehead to his brothers as he spoke. The longing on Cody's face answering the Question he just asked, and when Cody spoke, the tone of his voice confirming it all the more.

"Ya … I …I think so…"

Zack pulled out of the moist heat and positioned himself at the entrance, poking at it with his head. He pushed in slowly and felt Cody clench around the foreign length.

"You alright Codes?"

He nodded, and Zack pushed the rest of his hard member into the soft depths of his writhing body. Cody yelled out the, pain and pleasure blending together. He looked at Zack and made a notion that said he was ready. With that Zack began moving his body, thrusting into the man in front of him. Forcing delightful moan's from his lungs. His breathing became ragged as the Blond man thrusting into him quickened his pace; hitting his most sensitive area each time he gave a powerful thrust inward.

"Zack!"

"Cody…Ngh!"

The boys felt the overwhelming pleasure envelop their bodies, sending a rush through their sweaty bodies, Zack breathed heavily, his body growing tired from the effort he was putting into each thrust, devoted to giving his baby brother the orgasm of a lifetime. Soon his wish was granted; with one more forceful thrust he had his brother on edge. Cody's body shook the sheer power of the orgasm racking his brain. The white fluid erupted from his manhood, spurting across his chest, some making into his cheek. He yelled out, Zack's name leaving his lips in a beautiful moan.

With Cody now reaching his climax, the shaking of his body filled Zack to the brim, he gave another movement feeling his brother's body one last time before throwing his head back, he rode out the single most powerful orgasm of his life, his milky seed coating Cody's insides.

"Cody!"

Zack, still in ecstasy of his incredible orgasm, Looked into his twin's eyes, for the first time in five years he could tell Cody was genuinely happy. Zack smiled and leaned down to kiss the man he loved so much. Their lips connected and they shared a heavenly kiss, the feeling of being so connected fixing their broken hearts.

"I love you Codes."

Cody blushed and pulled his lips away from the man on top of him.

"I love you to Zacky."

Zack let out a light laugh and finally pulled away from his brother, exiting his body in a slow steady movement. Once out he crawled over his brother's body, placing a playful kiss on the crook of Cody's neck before he fell to his side and wrapped his arms around the beautiful body that lie next to him. Cody put his head on his brother's chest and inhaled his sweet scent before letting his eyes close for a perfect end to his perfect night.

The next morning Zack was awoken by the sweet scent of breakfast. He sat up and looked around; because Cody wasn't there he figured that he was the source of the delicious scent snaking into his bedroom. He stood up and pulled on a pair of shorts before exiting his room and letting his nose guide him to the kitchen. He reached the archway leading into the room but stopped and smiled at the sight that blessed his eyes, there in front of the stove, stood his baby brother, a pair of shorts hung low on his hips and he swayed to the music that played on the headphones in his ears. Zack moved closer, the smile on his face growing as he stepped behind Cody; he wrapped his arms around the lean body and placed his head on his shoulder. He felt the man jump slightly before he turned around and pulled the headphones from his ears.

"Zack I was going to let you sleep till breakfast was done, I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed, you like waffles right? Or is there something else you would like? "

Zack laughed.  
"I can think of something I would like more than waffles."

Cody frowned and looked into his big brothers smiling face.

"Oh, what would that be?"

No words left Zack's lips; instead he took a step closer to his brother and pushed his mouth to the other man's. He licked at the slight part in the soft lips and slid his tongue in, caressing the wet walls of Cody's mouth. Zack reached behind his brother's body and flipped the knobs on the stove to off, their lips never once parting each other's. Zack then parted their lips for a moment so he could speak.

"You!"

"Huh?-"

Zack swooped Cody around, placing his lips on the other man's once again and led them back to the bedroom, Cody put no fight up whatsoever and the two Men burst into the bedroom, falling Cody on top onto the bed. The younger blond straddled his brother's hips and finally lifted his body into a sitting position.

"I hope you enjoy your breakfast Zacky."


End file.
